Fearless
by Ravena Wolfborn
Summary: Alright, guys. First Freezerburn fic, like, ever, but I wanted to make this so bad. Loosely based off the song Fearless by Taylor Swift... There are no lyrics, absolutely not. It's just a cute fic, really. Fluff and a kiss. What more could you ask for? Oh, wait, this is the RWBY FNDM... Forgot... No smut. lol. Hm. A few cute events... & Freezerburn. Yh, I covered the basics. ;)


**Please, oh please, hold off on the criticism until you read it, ok? Yes, I got this idea while listening to Fearless by Taylor Swift, but it's a nice story. Let me tell you how it came to be. Like, last night, I was driving home from class, and as I was driving, this song, this absolutely Taylor Swift-iest song ever comes on, and I'm captivated. I've listened to it before, know it by heart, really. Big Taylor Swift fan, really, but this one got me for a different reason. The scene started to unfold before my very eyes. Every detail became so clear, and I put Weiss and Yang into the song. It doesn't fit all the way with the song, mind you, but it did give me so much, so very much, inspiration. 976 words of pure Fearless. lol.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Yang, I am not getting on that death trap you call a motorcycle." I scoff and look at the thing with mild disgust and a hint of fear. How exactly does she expect me to ride on that thing? It's not safe, nor is it rational.

She looks at me with those lavender eyes, the ones that make you feel like you just kicked a puppy. "But, Weiss, I promise it's safe."

I don't know if I can do this. "I'm wearing a dress."

She rolls her eyes. "That never stopped Ruby."

I huff. "I don't exactly wear tights, you know." I look away from her, blushing at the thought that she, or anyone for that matter, would see even a tiny glimpse of my underwear.

She extends her hand toward me. "For me?"

Her eyes beg me, and I can't help but give into it. "Fine." I sigh and take her hand, letting her help me up behind her.

She passes a helmet over her shoulder. "Here, you need it more than I do."

I take the helmet from her hesitantly. "Are you sure?"

I hear the smile in her voice. "I'll be fine. I'm sure the wind through my hair will be good for me."

"You're just fearless, aren't you?" She shrugs and starts the bike. We zoom off at a speed I wouldn't have thought possible. I tighten my hold on her, and after a bit, it feels utter exhilarating. I smile into her back while I rest my head comfortably on her. She really must be fearless, and it seems that it's rubbing off on me. I yell in joy as she accelerates even more. She just pulls me in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's storming, and I mean pouring down so hard that you can barely see your own hand in from of your face. "No, please don't ask me to do this."

She gives me a dazzling smile. "Too late. I already asked. Would you dance with me?"

I look back out into the rain and see it start to slow, like the weather itself anticipated my answer. "But this is my best dress."

She smiles at me cheekily. "Oh, don't be such a baby. I know and you know that you could buy a million of those dresses if you wanted to. Just let loose, have a little fun with me. You won't regret it."

She holds out her hand, and I look at it skeptically. "You can't know that."

She waves her other hand in dismissal before shaking the hand she extended. "Come on. For me?"

I reach for her hand slowly, hoping I won't regret this. A few seconds later, and a bit of her dragging me head first, has me soaked to the bone and looking into her eyes. She grabs my hand and put her hand on my waist while I place my free hand on her shoulder. She gives me a warm smile before we start twirling in a dance, caught in each other's gaze. "You really are fearless, aren't you?" She just shrugs again before spinning me. I can't help but enjoy myself around her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The road glistens from when it rained. You walk me to my door and actually open it for me. I look at you and then around me. I want to recreate that night, the one where you dragged me into the rain, but I can't. I'm not that fearless, not as fearless as you are. I bite my lip as I slip into the passenger seat of some kind of sports car. "Where did you even get this, Yang?"

She runs her hand through her hair, capturing me with her beauty. "Would you believe me if I said it was Blake's?"

I look at it closely. It's a sleek black with barely a flaw. "Yes, I would. It's too clean to be yours."

She scoffs. "Hey, I take care of my rides." She cranks it up and takes off, but at a nice, slow pace, one I'd never expect her to take, especially in such a machine built for speed.

We continue at a moderate pace down a road I've never been down before, past so many new things. I turn to look at her. Her face has such a look of concentration, like she's willing herself to take it slow, to not move the needle a millimeter. "Yang, why are we going so slow?"

She looks at me for just a fraction of a second. "I want to savor my time with you. If I go too fast, it'll be over too soon."

My heart melts. She really enjoys being with me so much? I would have teared up if she wouldn't have been right there. I reach over and grab the hand that's resting on the arm rest. Something about her just makes me infinitely more fearless.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She pulls into my driveway slowly. We're both reluctant to let the night end. She sighs heavily and opens her door, coming around and opening mine, too. We walk to the door, and you stop me by taking my elbow. I look at her, surprised. I see her bite her lip and look away before, suddenly, her lips are on mine. This is our first kiss, one of wonder and no hesitation. All too soon, it's over, and I look at her as she flashes that cheeky grin of hers. I roll my eyes before letting my own grin show. "Fearless, aren't you?"

She sighs and leans down toward me until we're only about half an inch apart. "You just seem to bring that out in me." I guess that's something we have in common. I bring her down the last half an inch and pull her into a kiss that will forever be imprinted in my mind.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: Told you not to judge it by the description, right?**

 **And I have a , guys. Lol. Link is on my profile. ;) Favorite and Review!**


End file.
